DEMO 09
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: Jinho tidak berani mendengar penjelasan Hyojong mengenai taruhannya dan Hongseok. (PENTAGON, E Dawn (Hyojong) x Jinho)
1. Story 1 : Yuto x Hui

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Football (Yuto x Hui)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : gajelas, ga fluffy, ooc, typos._

 ** _~.~_**

Yuto tidak mungkin tidak menyenangi fakta kalau Jepang dan Korea Selatan berada di kelompok berbeda pada Piala Dunia tahun ini, memperkecil kemungkinan dirinya meributkan dukungan dengan Kekasihnya yang merupakan orang Korea.

Kekasihnya tidak meributkan masa lalu kalau Jepang pernah menjajah Korea, tapi Kekasihnya adalah penggemar olahraga sepak bola juga pecinta Negara Korea (topik Yuto menjadi Kekasihnya tidak berada dalam catatan ini).

Kegiatan menonton pertandingan di studio milik Kekasihnya adalah hal biasa sedari musim pesta bola dimulai . . .

"Rasanya tidak biasa" Celetuk Hui di tengah pertandingan Jepang melawan Polandia

"Apa?" Yuto bertanya tanpa mengubah pandangan dari layar monitor

"Menonton pertandingan bola berdua, tidak biasa untukku" Jawab Hui dengan merapatkan punggung pada sandaran kursi

"Hui-Hyung tidak menyukainya?" Si Adachi membuang nafas saat gambar kembali macet selama sekian detik

"Tidak biasa juga tidak suka adalah dua hal yang berbeda" Balasan dari si Lee didengar oleh Yuto

"Mereka hilang antusias setelah Korea Selatan tersingkir, mungkin" Respon Yuto, mengingat beberapa status yang dipasang oleh teman-teman mereka

"Aku juga, tapi aku masih menonton pertandingan ini" Hui melontarkan ketidak setujuan

"Karena Kekasihmu adalah orang Jepang" Yuto mengalihkan fokus pada Hui saat babak pertama selesai

"Wooseok juga berteman dekat denganmu" Jawab Hui yang segera dirutuki dalam hati

"Ah, kau ingin bertemu dengan Wooseok?" Tidak ada panggilan 'Hui-Hyung', cukup untuk menjelaskan kalau Yuto tidak merasa baik saja.

Fakta kalau Hui suka memberi perhatian juga mudah tertawa karena Wooseok, selalu membuat Yuto merasa buruk.

"Eii~ tidak seperti itu" Kata Hui dengan ekspresi meringis

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak mungkin melukai Kino" Respon Yuto dengan nada tidak peduli, lebih sibuk melihat ulasan babak satu

"Yuto-ya, tidak seperti itu" Hui menggunakan nada merengek dengan menggapai tangan Yuto, menggelitik ujung jarinya

"Eum, tidak masalah" Yuto menjawab dengan menoleh pada Hui

"Sungguh?" Mata Hui menunjukkan antusias

"Iya, lagipula Wooseok memang lebih menyenangkan dariku" Setuju Yuto dengan mengedik bahu, sikap tidak mempermasalahkan

"Aish, Yuto, bukan begitu" Hui masih merengek di sebelah Yuto, wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah

"Jujur denganku bukan hal yang salah" Ujar Yuto

"Aku menjadi tidak jujur, kalau aku mengatakan aku lebih suka Wooseok daripada Yuto" Cara bicara Hui memang lucu, utamanya saat dia memanggil nama Yuto tanpa kata ganti atau imbuhan apapun

"Terima kasih" Yuto tidak selalu menyukai sentuhan akrab tapi dia membiarkan Hui menyejajarkan posisi dan bersentuh lengan dengannya

"Kau tidak mengatakan itu dengan alasan aku memilihmu daripada Wooseok kan?" Paham Hui dengan baik, Yuto melontarkan tawa kecil

"Iya, aku mengatakannya karena alasan yang kau sebutkan" Jawab Yuto

"Yang benar saja. Kau ini Kekasihku, artinya kau adalah orang paling penting setelah keluargaku" Yuto merespon ucapan Hui dengan senyum geli.

Dalam hubungan mereka Yuto adalah dominant dan Hui adalah submissive, tapi Hui selalu menjadi pihak yang menguasai obrolan atau memulai melakukan sesuatu karena sikap terlalu tenang Yuto (bahkan saat Yuto cemburu sekalipun).

"Kau juga penting bagiku, Hui-Hyung, hingga aku cemburu dan selalu khawatir padamu" Yuto meraih tangan Hui untuk menenggelamkan jemarinya diantara jari si Lee

"Iya, menyenangkan untuk melihat sisi lain darimu" Ada tanya di wajah Yuto saat Hui mengatakan itu, tapi si Adachi mengabaikannya saat Hui menaruh kepala di bahunya dan serius menonton babak kedua.

Yuto pikir dia tidak berbeda antara dia sedang cemburu juga dia tidak sedang cemburu, tapi Hui mengatakan kalau Yuto memiliki sisi lain yang menyenangkan dilihat sewaktu cemburu.

"AHH~" Yuto juga Hui berseru kecewa saat Polandia berhasil mencetak gol di menit ke-lima puluh sembilan

"Kalau Jepang tersingkir, aku pasti merindukan waktu seperti ini" Ujar Hui membuat Yuto menoleh padanya

"Waktu seperti ini?" Bingung Yuto, mengulang

"Eo, waktu seperti aku sering melihatmu tanpa perlu keluar dari studio" Tentu, Hui sang Komposer Jenius yang menghabiskan banyak waktu di ruangan ini

"Ah" Kepala Yuto mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mengerti, tidak memberi balasan lebih panjang

"Hanya 'ah'?" Ekspresi lucu Hui membuat Yuto mengulum senyum

"Jepang masih memiliki kesempatan. Pertandingan belum selesai, dan kita belum mengetahui hasil akhirnya" Yuto menjawab dengan nada tenang

"Ah, benar. Jepang juga sempat tertinggal dari Senegal pada pertandingan sebelumnya" Hui membenarkan dan kembali menaruh kepalanya di bahu Yuto.

Sejujurnya Yuto tidak berpikir kalau tayangan sepak bola adalah acara tepat untuk ditonton bersama Kekasih, tapi Hui tidak mempermasalahkan jadi tidak ada masalah baginya.

"Senegal juga kalah?" Gumam Hui saat kamera menyorot suporter Jepang yang tengah melihat klasemen grup

"Eum, sepertinya iya" Sahut Yuto, matanya fokus pada pertandingan

"Lebih baik untuk gagal masuk enam belas besar tapi menang di laga terakhir, atau berhasil masuk enam belas besar tapi kalah di laga terakhir di grup?" Celetuk Hui, tidak lama setelahnya

"Tentu lebih baik untuk berhasil masuk. Tidak perlu ingat bagaimana laga terakhir di grup, hal yang dipikirkan adalah laga di enam belas besar" Mata Yuto melihat Hui yang tidak lagi menyandar padanya

"Aku pikir, menang di laga terakhir juga penting" Komentar Hui dengan melihat Yuto

"Iya, itu penting untuk memberi rasa percaya diri pada tim nasional yang gagal lolos" Yuto mengatup mulut saat dia merasa salah bicara

"Apa tim nasional Korea Selatan seburuk itu?" Hui menyorotkan mata sedih daripada memberi ekspresi kesal

"Tidak, tim nasional Korea Selatan hanya . . . " Yuto tidak tahu kata apa yang harus dipilihnya

"Hanya kurang memiliki bakat?" Mata Hui memperlihatkan sorotan mata sedih bercampur sebal

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu" Bantah Yuto dengan terburu

"Lalu, hanya apa?" Tanya Hui, meminta otak Yuto bekerja dengan cepat

"Hanya belum beruntung di tahun ini, mungkin. Memenangi laga dengan Jerman, juara Piala Dunia sebelumnya, bukanlah hal kecil" Jawaban Yuto membuat anggukan setuju dari Hui

"Eo, terutama dengan penguasaan bola yang hanya dua puluh enam persen" Hui membenarkan secara vokal, kembali memperlihatkan sorot antusias.

Orang lain membicarakan bahasa bunga atau pujian romantis sebagai hal manis, dan Yuto menyenangi fakta kalau tema sepak bola cukup untuk mengundang binar antusias Hui.

"Pertandingannya selesai" Suara Hui menarik perhatian Yuto pada layar monitor

"Bagaimana hasil pertandingan Senegal dengan Kolombia?" Tanya Yuto, sekedar gumaman

"Aku juga tidak tahu" Hui mengambil ponsel dan mencari klasemen Grup H

"Jepang lolos dengan poin yang sama dari Senegal" Jawab Hui, meski Yuto juga melihatnya karena posisi Hui lebih pendek darinya

"Yihi~" Ucapan juga reaksi antusias Hui membuat Yuto tersenyum geli

"Sekarang, istirahat" Yuto berdiri dari bangkunya dan menahan bangku Hui mendekati meja komputer

"Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan sedikit bagian dari lagu yang sedang kukerjakan" Hui menoleh dengan tatapan memelas

"Baiklah, aku disini hingga Hui-Hyung selesai" Yuto menggunakan tatapan tidak ingin dibantah, membungkam protes Hui.

Yuto menyibukkan diri dengan coretan lirik yang sudah dia tulis, sesekali melirik Hui agar dia bisa memaksa Hui istirahat jika dia melihat tanda kelelahan dari yang lebih dewasa.

Tentu Yuto mengkhawatirkan lawan Jepang pada babak enam belas besar di hari besok, entah Belgia atau Inggris. Hal utama yang dia pikirkan juga khawatirkan hari ini, tentu adalah Hui si kekasih mungilnya yang sulit disuruh istirahat.

 ** _. END ._**

Ini ditulis selesai nonton pertandingan Jepang vs Polandia dan sebelum Inggris vs Belgia mulai, tapi baru sempet publish sekarang (setelah Jepang vs Belgia). Pemainnya Yuto sama Hui, karena aku emang lagi suka sama couple ini juga karena aku baru liat 'Flower Soccer Hui Yuto cut'.

Aku bukan penggemar sepak bola sih, malah aku suka pusing kalo dengerin adekku ngomongin soal bola. Tapi aku ngedukung Jerman sama Jepang di Piala Dunia ini, karena aku emang suka sama dua negara itu (alasan aku sesimple itu). Aku nulis ini buat ngeluarin ide aja, maaf ya kalo jelek.

Judul diatas beda sama judul diluar. Pengennya kalo ada ide dan waktu luang, ini bakalan jadi kumpulan oneshoot Pentagon Pair (semoga aku ngga lupa sama FFY).

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah baca ^v^


	2. Story 2 : Yuto x Yeo One

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

See the Happiness (Yuto x Changgu (Yeo One))

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _Warnings : nge drama, ga jelas, ooc, typos._

 **~.~**

Yuto tidak selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Changgu tidak melihat ekspresi di wajahnya, begitu juga Changgu tidak selalu memberitahu perasaan sulitnya juga Yuto tidak mengetahui emosi tersembunyi dari senyuman Changgu.

Tanda tanya besar bermunculan di kepala Yuto karena ungkapan Changgu ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, perkataan yang menahan gerakan Yuto untuk merapihkan alat makan malam mereka.

Hening mengisi selama dua menit, Yuto melihat Changgu yang mulai memindahkan tatapan dari meja . . .

"Yuto masih disini, benar?" Lihatlah betapa menggemaskan Changgu memanggil dirinya, terkesan begitu kekanakan juga begitu dekat

"Iya" Yuto berharap Changgu tidak menganggap dirinya berbicara dengan nada dingin, dia terlalu pening dengan ucapan Changgu sebelumnya

"Kau setuju, Yuto?" Ada hal tidak terlihat yang melukai dirinya dengan nada lucu Changgu, pemikiran kalau perpisahan mereka bukanlah hal sulit juga tidak memiliki arti bagi Changgu

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja?" Yuto tidak tahu apakah Changgu menangkap pertanyaannya dengan benar, yang terpenting adalah dia menyuarakan kebingungannya

"Aku berpikir kalau itu adalah pilihan yang baik" Changgu hanya memiliki tatapan kosong, tapi ekspresi wajah yang sendu ditangkap oleh pandangan Yuto

"Untuk kebebasan dan kebahagiaanku?" Tanya Yuto tanpa melepas fokusnya dari ekspresi wajah Changgu.

Changgu adalah pribadi yang membosankan dan selalu menaruh orang lain di depan dirinya (memprioritaskan orang lain), karakter halus yang membuat Yuto tidak bisa tidak merasa khawatir padanya.

" . . . " Hening, Changgu bukan orang yang pandai mengatakan kebohongan

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak merasa bebas dan tidak bahagia denganmu?" Simpul Yuto, tidak memahami cara pikir Changgu atau 'siapapun itu' kalau dia tidak bahagia dengan hubungan mereka saat ini

"Seseorang mengatakan padaku kalau Yuto sering tersenyum pada Yanan. Aku mengenal Yanan dengan baik, jadi aku mengerti kalau Yuto menyukainya lebih daripada Yuto menyukaiku" Ucap Changgu, tidak memberitahu identitas si pembicara

"Aku tidak mengenal Yanan dengan baik, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku menyukainya" Nada bicara yang ringan dipikir Yuto dapat membantu suasana diantara mereka

"Yuto sering tersenyum saat Yuto bersamanya. Yuto tentu merasa nyaman dengannya meski Yuto tidak menyadarinya" Changgu hanya menghadapkan wajah pada meja selama bicara, enggan menunjukkan raut wajahnya pada pemuda minim ekspresi di depannya

"Apa kau melihatku tersenyum saat aku bersamamu?" Yuto tidak tahu apakah perkataannya dianggap kasar bagi Changgu, tapi memintanya pergi demi bahagia saat dia ingin menetap di sisi Changgu juga bukan tindakan baik

"Tidak" Jawab terduga dari Changgu setelah mereka menikmati hening selama beberapa waktu

"Apa kau melihatku tersenyum saat aku bersama Yanan?" Yuto kembali memberikan tanya

"Tidak, tapi seseorang mengatakan kalau kau tersenyum saat kau bersama Yanan" Jawab Changgu

"Kau hanya tidak mengetahui seberapa sering aku tersenyum saat aku bersamamu" Yuto berucap

"Kau hanya merasa bertanggung jawab, Yuto, bukan karena kau menyenangiku" Kali ini, ucapan Changgu yang menimbulkan hening antara mereka.

Yuto memutar memorinya dari setahun lalu, satu kecelakaan yang dia sebabkan dan berimbas pada Changgu.

. . .

 _"Jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan keinginanmu kan?" Balas Changgu saat Yuto mengunjunginya sewaktu dia sadar_

 _"Aku bersalah padamu, aku meminta maaf" Yuto membungkukkan tubuhnya walau Changgu tidak mungkin melihatnya_

 _"Penglihatanku bermasalah dari awal, ini bukan salahmu" Tangan Changgu mengulur untuk mencari sosok lawan bicaranya_

 _"Oh" Yuto menangkap tangan Changgu dan melihat senyum tipis dari sosok pemegang tangannya_

 _"Ini bukan salahmu, ini hanya jalan hidup yang dipilih untukku" Changgu menggerakkan tautan tangan mereka, masih dengan senyuman tipis_

 _"Biarkan aku menjagamu" Yuto merupakan orang yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab, tapi dia pikir dia tidak melakukan ini sebagai tanggung jawab._

 _Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa perlu, merasa harus memastikan orang dengan senyum tulus ini terlindungi._

 _"Eh?" Bingung, Changgu nyaris melepas tautan tangan sebelum Yuto balas menautkan tangan dengannya_

 _"Biarkan aku menjagamu" Yuto mengulang, tidak memberi tanda kalau dia menerima penolakan_

 _"Oke, tapi jangan biarkan aku mengganggumu ya?" Lagi, senyum tipis tanpa beban itu menghias wajah di depan Yuto dan menimbulkan rasa tenang baginya._

 _. . ._

"Karena tidak ada yang melihatku tersenyum padamu, bukan berarti aku tidak tersenyum saat aku bersamamu" Karakter Yuto tidak terbiasa melontarkan kalimat panjang, tapi Changgu tahu kalau perkataannya belum selesai

"Karena aku mengatakan aku akan menjagamu usai kecelakaan itu, bukan berarti aku melakukan ini sekedar tindakan tanggung jawab" Yuto mengambil langkah memutari meja untuk menaruh Changgu dalam pelukannya

"Aku minta maaf karena berpikir aku tidak perlu mengatakan kalau aku bersyukur memilikimu di sisiku" Tidak sulit mengetahui ketulusan dalam ucapan Yuto, bahkan meski Changgu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya

"Ini pertama kali aku mendengar Yuto berbicara panjang, selain pada Wooseok" Changgu mengulum senyum dalam ucapnya, senang dengan fakta dirinya mendengar Yuto berbicara panjang padanya

"Hal penting adalah, kau mengerti perasaanku" Kepala Changgu mengangguk perlahan dalam pelukan Yuto, membalas ucapan yang lebih muda

"Yuto yakin Yuto tidak menyesal dengan memilihku daripada Yanan?" Tanya Changgu

"Apa kau tidak menyesal kalau aku sungguhan memilihmu daripada Yanan?" Balik Yuto

"Oh, aku akan menyesalinya" Changgu mencetus seolah teringat, menimbulkan senyuman geli dari Pemuda Adachi yang belum melepas pelukannya

"Bukan hanya kau" Kembali pada Yuto yang irit bicara, meski perkataan singkatnya berhasil mengembangkan senyuman Changgu.

Tidak hanya Changgu yang menyesal kalau mereka mengakhiri hubungan, tentu Yuto lebih menyesali kalau dia melakukan itu karena itu artinya dia melepaskan orang paling baik selain Ibunya -meski cenderung membosankan- yang pernah dikenalnya.

 _ **. END .**_

Terinspirasi dari video jaman Pentagon Maker (Yuto is in for dangerous interview, kalo ngga salah), pas Yuto ditanya dia bakal kencan sama siapa kalo anggota PTG adalah perempuan dan dia jawab Yeo One. Mood aku lagi buruk dan pengen nulis cerita yang sedih dan rada ngedrama gini, maaf juga kalo bahasanya menyulitkan.

Bias utamaku itu Yeo One dari awal kenal PTG, tapi Yuto mengguncang susunan biasku (Kino, Hongseok, sama Hui juga, tapi Yuto yang paling memberatkan). Mungkin karena keduanya adalah bias, jadi aku seneng banget ngeliat interaksi mereka.

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah baca ^v^


	3. Chapter 3 : E Dawn x Jinho

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

Dare (E'Dawn (Hyojong) x Jinho)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Jinho mempertanyakan bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang dia sukai membalas perasaan, bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang menyukai dirinya sebagaimana karakter utama dalam kartun web tema romansa, bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang menginginkan dirinya. Pertanyaan utama Jinho adalah, bagaimana rasanya untuk disukai dan dipedulikan oleh orang lain?

Aroma tembakau dari Hyojong terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan saja oleh Jinho, padahal Pemuda Jo itu sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya petang ini. Jinho menolehkan tatap dengan enggan pada Hyojong yang menyalakan rokok di sebelahnya, seolah adik kelas itu tidak memiliki tempat selain bangku lapangan luar ruangan yang tepat di sebelahnya.

Asap rokok yang dihembuskan oleh Hyojong mengikuti arah angin, menimbulkan ekspresi tidak nyaman bagi Jinho yang melihatnya dengan tatap enggan . . .

"Kau tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk merokok?" Jinho bertanya seraya mengembalikan fokusnya pada tugas sekolahnya

"Kau masih marah karena kau pikir aku mengerjaimu?" Tanya Hyojong dengan senyum miring yang menyebalkan

"Itu sudah berlalu" Tangan Jinho mengeratkan genggaman pada pulpen di tangannya, meski nada bicaranya terkesan tidak peduli

"Hanya berlalu satu pekan lalu. Kau juga masih memikirkannya, benar?" Jinho merutuki Hyojong yang selalu menggunakan ekspresi tidak peduli namun memiliki sikap peka yang dia munculkan di situasi tertentu

"Bukan urusanmu, kalau aku memikirkannya" Balas Jinho, menahan diri dari menggunakan nada kesal yang terlalu kentara

"Iya, benar" Hyojong melontarkan kekeh menyebalkan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jinho memberi tanya pada akhirnya

"Menggunakan fasilitas sekolah" Jawab Hyojong tanpa beban, sekali lagi menghembus asap rokok pada udara

"Dengan merokok?" Heran Jinho dalam nada bicaranya, tidak lagi merepotkan diri untuk menoleh pada Hyojong

"Lagipula, ini sudah melewati jam sekolah" Hyojong menjawab malas, setelah mengedik bahu kelewat tidak peduli

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku sempat menjadi kekasihmu selama satu pekan" Gerakan menulis Jinho terhenti akibat perkataannya sendiri

"Karena aku memiliki takdir untuk memenangi taruhan dengan temanku" Timpal Hyojong dengan ringan

"Bodoh. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu setelah aku memutuskanmu pekan lalu, tapi kau terus muncul di dekatku tanpa rasa bersalah" Kata Jinho

"Tidak ada rasa bersalah darimu?" Jari Hyojong menjauhkan rokok dari bibirnya, menoleh pada Jinho yang berada di sisinya.

Bibirnya membentuk senyum kemenangan saat Jinho beralih melihat dirinya dan mengabaikan tugas.

"Aku bersalah untuk apa?" Jinho sudah begitu lucu tanpa ekspresi bingung, dan dia menjadi berkali lipat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi bingung

"Untuk mempertanyakan bagaimana rasanya disukai dan dipedulikan oleh orang lain, padahal aku memberikan perhatian terbaik untukmu selama satu pekan penuh" Hyojong mematikan rokoknya saat melihat kalau Jinho bersedia bicara dengannya

"Kau membaca catatan pribadiku?" Mata Jinho melebar untuk memberi tatapan tidak percaya pada Hyojong

"Ah, kau meninggalkannya di atap sekolah" Ucap Hyojong dengan ringan, meraih sesuatu dalam tas selempang miliknya

"Itu tidak berarti kau boleh membacanya" Tangan Jinho meraih buku pribadinya yang tidak dia lihat selama tiga hari, mengabaikan senyum geli Hyojong yang terkesan mengejeknya

"Aku membukanya hanya karena ingin tahu siapa pemiliknya, tapi halaman yang terakhir kau tulis memiliki lipatan dan aku ingin memperbaikinya" Hyojong memberi alasan tanpa rasa bersalah

"Itu tidak memberi alasan bagimu untuk membaca catatan pribadiku" Kesal, Jinho mencebik keras seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak mendapat es krim terakhir

"Oke, aku minta maaf" Ucap Hyojong dengan ringan, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah

"Paling tidak, kau meminta maaf" Kata Jinho, meski dia segera melempar lirikan sebal pada Hyojong yang tertawa kecil di sebelahnya

"Kau masih seperti anak anjing" Hyojong tampak mengatakan itu sebagai pujian, tapi Jinho tidak memahami maksudnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi mengernyit tidak suka

"Anak anjing?" Jinho menahan rasa kesal selagi dia melontarkan pertanyaan

"Tentu. Seseorang yang memiliki penampilan lucu dengan sikap manis, seperti anak anjing yang baik dan mengajak main pada banyak orang" Hyojong mendengar Jinho mendengus dan menghindari pandangannya setelah itu.

Hyojong tahu Jinho sensitif terhadap dirinya dari sepekan lalu, disebabkan kesalah pahaman yang enggan diluruskan oleh si kakak kelas satu tahunnya ini.

Bahkan saat Hyojong hanya mengatakan ucapan baik dan tidak melakukan hal buruk di dekatnya, dia masih menunjukkan raut tidak senang.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk membaca catatan pribadiku, bahkan kau tidak meminta maaf saat aku tahu aku dijadikan bahan taruhan olehmu" Jinho berdiri dengan tas ransel di punggungnya, entah kapan dia merapihkan alat belajar

"Ayo kita bicarakan saat ini" Tangan Hyojong memegang ransel Jinho, sebelum Pemuda Jo itu kembali pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan darinya

"Hal apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" Tanya Jinho, memberi sikap tidak acuh sementara dia melihat tangan Hyojong yang memegangi tas ranselnya

"Taruhanku dengan Hongseok" Hyojong harus siap dengan sisi menyeramkan Jinho karena mengucapkan itu tanpa beban

"Siapa yang peduli mengenai taruhanmu dan Hongseok? Kau sudah memenangkan taruhanmu dengan Hongseok, karena aku menjadi kekasihmu selama paling tidak satu pekan" Jinho membuat guncangan agar tangan Hyojong terhempas dari ransel miliknya.

Hyojong lekas bergerak untuk menghalangi langkah Jinho, berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah dan menatap lurus pada Jinho.

"Kau mempedulikannya, kau menulisnya dalam catatan pribadimu" Hyojong menempatkan lirikan pada tas ransel Jinho, menemukan buku catatan Jinho yang timbul dari kantung kanan tas ransel

"Apa yang kau inginkan, sebenarnya?" Jinho melihat Hyojong yang menghalangi langkah, mengikutinya saat dia berpindah ke sisi kiri maupun sisi kanan

"Kau mendengarkanku" Jawab Hyojong dengan nada tidak peduli, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi menolak Jinho tepatnya

"Apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Lamban, Jinho menjawab dengan tenang setelah beberapa waktu.

Hyojong mengembangkan senyum di depannya, senyum senang yang menyebalkan dalam pandangan Jinho.

"Kau bukan bahan taruhanku dan Hongseok" Hyojong langsung menuju inti kesalah pahaman mereka, tidak ingin penjelasan panjang membuat Jinho merubah pikiran seperti hari-hari lalu

"Jangan bohong. Aku jelas mendengar Hongseok mengatakan 'selamat karena kau memenangkan taruhan, karena aku menjadi kekasihmu selama sepekan' padamu" Kesal Jinho, merasa Hyojong ingin membohonginya

"Aku serius" Hyojong mempelajari gerakan kaki Jinho yang berusaha melewatinya dari hari-hari sebelumnya, jadi dia mulai bisa mengatasinya

"Pembohong" Jinho mengatakan dengan nada sebal, lengannya terlipat karena tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini juga tidak senang karena Hyojong menghalanginya untuk melarikan diri

"Baiklah. Aku menjadikanmu sebagai bahan taruhan, tapi kau bukan bahan taruhan kami" Perkataan Hyojong membuat Jinho mengernyit

"Aku tidak memahami ucapanmu" Jinho melihat Hyojong kesulitan memilih kata, Pemuda Kim itu mengacak rambutnya yang sedari awal memang tidak rapih

"Kami bertaruh mengenai siapa yang memiliki hubungan lebih dulu dengan target, eung, yah maksudku gebetan. Ah, itu, seseorang yang disukai, kau mengerti kan?" Wajah Hyojong mirip dengan apel merah, sementara tangannya saling mengusap dengan canggung.

Ekspresi wajah yang persis dengan ekspresi wajah saat Hyojong menyatakan perasaan pada Jinho dua pekan lalu, menunggu di gerbang sekolah dan menyatakan perasaan dengan ucapan terbata.

"Ucapanmu sulit dimengerti" Otak Jinho menangkap perkataan Hyojong dengan baik, tapi Jinho enggan mempercayai apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini

"Kami bertaruh siapa yang menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kami sukai lebih dulu" Cicit Hyojong, tidak seperti Hyojong yang dikenal oleh banyak orang maupun Jinho namun juga persis dengan Hyojong yang menyatakan perasaan pada Jinho dua pekan lalu

"Orang . . . yang . . . kalian sukai?" Jinho mengulang, meyakinkan diri kalau telinganya tidak bermasalah

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu sejak . . . ah, aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu" Wajah Hyojong memerah dan tangannya kembali mengacak rambut tidak rapihnya.

Benar, Hyojong pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Jinho sedari Pemuda Mungil itu menjadi kakak kelas baik hati padanya di masa orientasi sekolahnya.

Gestur canggung dan wajah merahnya kelihatan meyakinkan, tapi satu kalimat yang Jinho dengar dari obrolan Hyojong dan Hongseok membuatnya ragu.

"Kau bukan hanya mempermainkanku?" Tanya Jinho

"Kapan aku mempermainkan perasaan seseorang?" Perkataan Hyojong memang benar.

Selama ini tindakan buruk Hyojong adalah sering merokok atau sesekali berkelahi, tapi selain itu dia dikenal sebagai orang menyebalkan karena selalu menolak ungkapan suka dari orang lain.

"Jadi aku hanya salah paham?" Jinho bertanya dengan perlahan

"Lima puluh-lima puluh. Kau benar mengenai taruhan, dan salah mengenai bahan taruhan" Hyojong menyengir, sadar kalau dia memang menjadikan Jinho sebagai bahan taruhan walau bukan seperti pemikiran Jinho

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Jinho melontar pertanyaan lain

"Ah, Hyung" Hyojong merajuk adalah salah satu tipe Hyojong yang paling disukai oleh Jinho, yah dia memang menyukai tipe manapun dari Hyojong.

Hyojong percaya diri untuk menunjukkan dirinya sendiri juga memiliki kemampuan menari yang keren, dia populer sebagai sisi itu meski dia menjadi sosok dengan tingkat percaya diri nol saat berhadapan dengan Jinho.

Jinho memiliki pikiran kalau dia hanya kakak kelas bertubuh pendek (iya, dia sadar diri kok) yang biasa saja, tidak mungkin disukai oleh adik kelas populer semacam Hyojong yang menarik perhatiannya dari awal.

Mungkin Hyojong harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hongseok yang menantangnya dan mengajak taruhan, tapi sebaiknya jangan sekarang karena Hongseok tidak akan senang diganggu jika dia sedang bersama Changgu.

 _ **.** **END** **.**_

Mood menulisku lagi ngga stabil dan ide untuk cerita lain juga hilang, jadi aku nulis cerita pendek ini buat mengembalikan keinginan menulisku lagi. Aku ngga yakin kalo ceritanya bagus, iseng aja karena E Dawn dan Jinho yang tukeran posisi di Shine Switch Part itu lucu sekali.

Ada yang tahu berita E Dawn sama HyunA dating? Aku selesai nulis cerita ini beberapa hari lalu, tapi baru sempat publish sekarang. Aku ngga masalah dan ikut bahagia soal berita mereka dating, jadi cerita ini pastinya bukan tanda aku ngga suka sama E Dawn x Hyuna.

Aku tidak merasa hubungan mereka selama dua tahun ini mengganggu karir juga profesionalitas mereka, kuharap banyak Universe bisa menerima ini dengan sikap dewasa dan terus mendukung musik PENTAGON juga HyunA.


End file.
